hunterxhunterfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
廷太
廷太 (テータ, Theta) 又譯'緹塔'' 迪塔，是《獵人》中的角色，女性，是傑利多尼希派出參與通過獵人試驗的5個手下警衛之一Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 在他的警衛中扮演著領導性角色。 外貌 有及肩的直髮，戴著髮帶。穿著西裝。 個性 聰明也對自己的才智有自信。遇事能一定的冷靜分析，不過他對於覺得不夠聰明的人有點情緒化和不耐煩。 劇情 暗黑大陸篇 傑利多尼希聯絡廷友，確認她和另外四個護位是否通過了獵人試驗。廷太確認都通過了，讓王子很高興。她並跟傑利多尼希說獵人協會有Prince Tserriednich then informs Theta about the 獵人協會 request making it a fixed race and that the other Princes have most likely caught on if they're not complete idiots. Assuring the Prince; Theta claims they have many allies they can rely on, aside from the fact that if they lied or hid anything from the Hunters Association's questions they'd be rejected. They've also been advised that Association may have a lie detector device to screen them and attached personnel were briefed on the complex relationships between the Princes that have been vying for inheritance of the crown. Prince Tserriednich praises Theta for the good work she's done thus far and informs her there are no problems on his side. Prince Tserriednich then inquires if the ones who didn't take the Hunter Exam were 班哲明 and 黛森 Bodyguards, to which Theta confirms it and is surprised that he figured it out all by himself. The Prince easily figured it out it was them, due to their hubris and jealousy. Apparently Benjamin has too much pride and confidence to allow his soldiers to be judged by the likes of the Hunters Association and Tyson would never let her darling soldiers outside allowing strange unknown bugs to tread upon them. Prince Tserriednich asks if any of the other Prince's bodyguards have failed the Hunter Exam. Theta answers that 路茲路斯bodyguards have failed to pass it, according to a memo by the organization. Prince Tserriednich praises Theta for her good work so far and commands her to when she returns to Kakin, she resumes her normal defensive duties. Theta understands, and is also informed by the Prince about the voyage post boarding defensive deployments arrangements and that the orders of will all be given by him before they arrive on the ship. And orders her to inform the other bodyguards to gain an understanding of the inner framework of the B‧W1號 from the blueprints they've acquired and he wants escape routes, blind spots, travel time, and possibly remodeled areas all hypothesized. Roughly two hours after the ship leaves harbor, Theta discusses the best way to handle Prince Tserriednich with 薩爾戈夫, as they both believe that, following 酷拉皮卡's announcement, he will find out about 念能力 and try to learn it. Theta eventually decides to follow Salkov's suggestion and agrees to teach Tserriednich herself to stunt and control his growth. The two then come face to face with the prince and his Nen beast, which intimidates Theta. When he asks her if she knows anything about Nen beasts, she replies that she does and repeats to herself she is the only one who can keep him in check.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 362 Later, Theta watches in silence as Tserriednich brushes off one of his bodyguards, saying that he is in the middle of his Nen meditation.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 軼事 * 她的名字'Theta' （大寫 Θ''' or '''ϴ, 小寫 θ''' (which resembles digit '''0 with horizontal line) or ϑ; Ancient Greek: θῆτα, thē̂ta, tʰɛ̂ːta; Modern: θήτα, thī́ta, ˈθita; UK: /ˈθiːtə/, US: /ˈθeɪtə/) 是希臘字母中的第8個字母。 出處 導航 en:Theta 廷太